You're Blushing In Denial
by Mrs.President
Summary: JONAS. I suck at summaries. I promise the story if better than this. Stars a shy, timid unlikely hero to save the band that has been torn apart by an evil, selfish soul.
1. Epolgue

**(My first Jonas Brothers Fanfiction. ****J I hope you enjoy! I would appreciate if you told me what you think of it. And if you have some ideas, I could try my best to use them! Sorry if I get out of character in this first part. I know Nick would never say that about his fans… And Joe would never be so, selfish? But yeah! Thanks for reading.=] And enjoy!)**

"You know? This is all your fault!" Joe shouted angrily at Nick, who was trying to just walk away.

But with that comment, Nick stopped. His blood was boiling, and his hands tightened into fists. He tried to argue with himself to keep walking; to not retaliate and lash out at his older brother. But he had so much to say to him, and for a moment, it over powered him.

Nick whipped around fiercely, Joe didn't back down. They glared at each other with such hate, you wouldn't believe they were eat break fast together just this morning.

"Hey guys. I think we should just calm down." Kevin tried to put himself between them, he could sense something big was just about to go down. Joe was to stubborn to know when to stop, and Nick was intense enough to do something drastic. Something that might change the course of Jonas forever.

"How can you say this is **my fault?" Nick challenged, then snapped, "You knew I loved her!" **

"**Well I fell in love with her too!" Joe retorted, putting himself in Nick's face.**

**Kevin tried to intervene by pushing them apart but they didn't' budge. **

"**It's not like I can just control who I fall in love with!" Joe finished. **

**Nick clapped his hands together once like Joe had just stumbled upon the answer to a million dollar question, then turned serious again, "Will power Joe! Maybe if you didn't spend so much time with her behind my back you wouldn't have fallen for her!" Nick shoved Joe away from him. **

**Joe stumbled backward, nearly tripping over a chair. He looked up at Nick surprised, whom just remained glaring at him. Joe got right back to his feet, "For your information she's the one that asked me to hang out with her. And she asked me to give her a ring, so I did." Then he grabbed the front of his little brother's shirt.**

**Nick threw a punch right at Joe's stomach, and without thinking, Joe threw one right back; forcefully connecting his fist with Nick's cheek.**

"**Know it off!" Kevin hollered, finally not caring if he angered anyone. He pushed Joe away as Nick fall to the ground. **

**Joe gasped and stared in shock at what he had just done. He had punched his little brother, "Nick.. I'm so.." he couldn't bring himself to apologize. Kevin helped Nick up, and Nick's nose was bleeding. The blood cause Joe to feel twice as back because he knew he was the one who caused it. **

**Nick eye's meet with his older brother's, and they looked at each other unable to read the other's emotion. **

"**I didn't give her ring, but I did give her my heart. Which you helped destroy. Thanks a lot." Nick nodded unappreciatively at Joe, then shrugged. The silence in the room was heavy, and Nick turned to walk away, "I'm done." **

**Kevin's eyes widen, and he hoped he was mistaken, "Done?" He blurted. **

"**What do you mean 'done'?" Joe asked irritably. **

**Nick turned toward them once he reached the door, a few drops of blood made it onto his shirt, "As in I'm done with the band. I'm done with you guys. This band has done nothing for me but take away from private life, complicate my love life, and tear apart my heart, and most of all, tear his family apart."**

**His brothers looked at him in disbelief. Nick shrugged again, apathy in his posture, but sadness and sorrow most evident in his eyes. He really didn't want to do this, but he had no idea how much more his mental state could withstand. He didn't give know if he was going to be strong enough to get threw this one. **

**Kevin started to go after him, almost pleading, "But the fans-"**

"**They'll deal." Nick replied coldly, his voice so sharp Kevin stopped in his tracks. Then he left the room. **

**The world suddenly didn't make sense anymore. **

**Joe stared at the spot where once his younger brother was standing. It seemed especially empty now. The room grew sixteen times colder, and Joe's blood ran cold. Kevin slowly turned around, he wanted Joe to look at him, but his eyes were fixated on the very spot there new life ended. Kevin's heart was pounding, on the verge of breaking. Joe had a shocked-blank expression on his face. **

**Was this his fault? Did he cause it? Did he pushed Nick over the edge? The very edge everyone saw him teetering on? Was this really worth that girl?**


	2. Chapter 1 It's Harder Than It Looks

**(I totally shouldn't have gotten this chapter out so fast, but the first part of recovery is to admit you have a problem.. And I'm a Jonas addict. Oh! Have you guys seen the "Jonas Brother Addict Anthem" ? It's great. (: I wish I was able to be in it and be crazy! I have the urge to scream whenever I see Nick. XD. Oops.. I'm rambling! Sorry! Anyways. The point of this is my guilt for getting this out so early. Lol. I honestly have so much on my plain right now, it's crazy. I'm trying to fundraise money to get to Australia for a mission trip. My grades aren't looking to hot either, so I'm trying to get them up… which is ironic because I should be doing homework right now. And then my volunteer work is lagging. And Teakwondo every Tuesdays and Thursdays. And Church on Wednesdays and Sundays. Blahh.. Well, thanks for listening to my complaining. (: I'm done now.)**

Chapter One. I need a hero.

I quickly threw a glance across the history room, as secretly as I could manage. At times I felt like a mosquito drawn to one of those lights meant to kill me, when it came to my eyes and him. Once my eyes landed on him, my stomach hatched little tickling butterflies and I lost my breath, then looked away. A process often repeated in the classes I shared with him. He was completely gorgeous; obviously designed by angels. The definition of perfection. Even when he was concentrated on the Section Reviews for Chapter 2o in the Civil War Text book. He was so adorable when he was concentrated.

As I turned around, I was startled by a certain brunette, causing a yelp to unexpectingly escape me. I sounded like a small puppy, and it caught the attention of a few student, I tried to hide my face blushing.

Macy Misa was spun around in her desk, which was locate in front of me, and she was gawking at me.

"Macy." I hissed, "You scared the living day lights out of me."

"I saw you looking at the youngest Lucas brother." She accused in a whisper.

"Was not." I protested in the same whispering tone, it was merely a glance. The entire classroom was silent, and you could heard Macy and I almost perfectly. I glanced once again in his general direction, but he wasn't looking, so I assumed he couldn't hear us.

Her eyes narrowed at me like she knew I was laying. Which I wasn't… completely. Macy had this thing were she wanted me to join her Jonas Fan club. Something about being the perfect member.

"Come on! Please! It's be so much fun!" She begged just as the bell rang; signaling our freedom.

I sighed as I got to my feet and started walking toward the door, with Macy at my side.

Macy and I grew up together, but we weren't always friends. From pre-school until 8th grade, we were arch nemeses; always bickering, and every so often fights which usually consisted of hair pulling and insults, and screaming. But couch Owens for basketball saw potential in us, and thought with out added aggressiveness we'd make an excellent team. So, like a happy movie, we solved our differences, and became best friends. The following summer we even went to the same summer camp.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Nick approaching door the same time as us. (Oh really?.. Class just ended…). And I knew we'd meet at the door at the same time, and it scared me for some reason. I tried not to let the obvious encounter with him alter my expression. Then fate met us at the door, and Nick took a step back and let Macy and I go ahead of him.

_What a gentleman… _I thought as I walked past him briskly, keeping my gaze adverted to the floor.

"Thanks!" Macy said giddily to her newly acquired friend.

"No problem." he replied kindly.

He followed behind us out of the classroom, but then turned left and was greeted my Penny, and Macy and I turned right. My heart sank, and I had to pace my breathing so she didn't notice as we walked toward our lockers. My heart was fluttering.

"Pulleez(please) Emma! It'd be fun. Me, you, shining our true feelings and colors for JONAS." Macy's voice was smooth and dreamy for affect.

I just gave her a look, and arched my eyebrow as we stopped at her locker, "True colors?"

She nodded eagerly, "I know you are one of the rare, truest of true, born to be Jonas fans. But you won't let your true colors explode from you!" Macy threw her hands out in demonstration, "I know you love them, and I'll prove it."

"Oh really?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

Macy opened her mouth but was interrupted, "Leave the poor girl alone." Stella Malone appeared beside us, "Not everyone is crazy about Jonas like you are." Stella often came to my rescue whenever Macy tried to recruit me. She turned to me, "Hi Emilie. I like your shoes."

"Hi Stella. And Thanks." I smiled back.

"But I know **She is." Macy argued loudly. **

"**And how do you know?" I challenged. **

"**I can just see these kinds of things." Macy stated wisely. **

"**Right." I stretched the word out as Stella and I exchanged skeptical glances, then I turned to walk to my locker, with was on the other side of the atrium.**

**-Only, I ran into someone, hard. His hands grasped my upper arms before I could fall. I blinked a few times, a little dazed from the collision. I then looked up to whoever saved me. **

"**I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Joe Lucas asked, truly concerned for my well being. **

**At first all I could do was stare into his dark memorizing eyes. I felt as if time stopped. Then I remember Macy was watching. **

"**Oh yeah." I gulped, then fixed my hair and fixed my shirt, "I should watch where I'm going." I mumbled nervously to the floor, then scurried to my locker. My mind was all cloudy and even more dazed upon realization of who had caught me, to the point where I barely noticed the two people I ran into on my way to my locker. **

**I ran into a Jonas. Joe of Jonas. The front man; the middle Man; the heartthrob, exciting middle brother, Nick's older brother. I buried my face in a notebook to hide my facial expression when my "true colors" of Jonas came forth. Once my little episode was over, I packed my homework away, and then shut my locker. Macy was standing behind it; scaring me once again.**

"**Jeez Macy!" I scowled. **

**She smiled proudly, "Want to hand out later?"**

**I frowned, "I wish I could, but Icky Vicky wants band practice." **

"**This is really unfair! Her wants are cutting into your friends and study time. Why don't you just tell her no?" **

"**She'd freaking beat me." I exclaimed, "Plus I really loved making music."**

"**That's were you and your evil sister differ! You actually love making music. Just she wants to be famous. You appreciate it, she abuses it." Macy expressed, "Plus, where is she going to be another female guitar player like you for her girl band?"**

"**True." I nodded in agreement, smoking with fake egotistic intentions, "But still. I like making music."**

**She sighed, "Well okay. Call or text me if you need a rescue mission." **

"**Will do." I saluted her as we parted. **

**I often rode my bike to school. I found is very peaceful and stress relieving. The weather was great, a nice warm breeze, a warm sun; perfect weather. I loved California, LA weather. I loved the sense of freedom being released from school gave me. **

**I let myself into the house, and then called, "I'll be in my room doing homework!" Then I rushed into my room.**

**My room was girlie, more so then I was. I picked the paint when I was ten. Then bottom half was a soft purple, and the top half was an electric blue, and it was separated with a lime green spread. **

**I made sure my door was locked behind me, threw my bag into the corner and dove onto my bed, immediately digging under the mattress. My fingers brushed against the hard cover of my scrape book, then I tugged it out. I flipped the book open and sighed contently. The scrape book contained magazine cut-outs and pictures of, of course, JONAS. They were perfect. With my personal encounters with them today, I could die happy. I. Touched. A. Jonas. Still seemed unbelievable. **

**Mac was 100% correct about me being crazy about them. I never admitted it in public, and I could never approach them in person. I was far to shy, I'd most likely die of a heart attack.**

"**EMILIE!" Icky Vicky shouted.**

**I jumped and shoved the book under my pillow. Victoria pounded the side of her fist on my door, "Hey Weirdo! Band Practice. Now!" **

**As quick as lighting, I unlatched the door and looked her calmly in the eyes. At first glance you wouldn't believe we were actually biological sisters. Her with her blonde hair, and mine and my dark brown hair. She had blue eyes, and I had dull green. She was perfectly tanned, and I was slightly pale. She was popular, I was not. She loved attention, I avoided it. We contrasted each other.**

**She ordered the band, which consisted of me (Guitar, background vocals, song writer), Olivia Ewing, (bass, background vocals) and Sarah Marisa Yang for drums, to play Mandy, yes, a Jonas cover. **

**I had no problem with playing this song. I loved it, not only because it was Jonas, but because I loved the guitar in this song, I sang Nick's parts, (As I did for most songs we covered by them). Vikki had me tweak up some parts so we weren't singing about a girl, but a boy. And I had inspiration big time for that. **

**I always wondered though, why did Victoria want to cover songs by Jonas, because she hated them with a fiery passion that burned like the fire of 1000 suns. **


	3. Chapter 3 In The Worst Of Trying Times

(It's been forever since I've posted anything.. I'm sorry. Really, I am. I've just been so busy! Forgive me.. Please. I need you guys in my life.)

Reluctantly, Joe Lucas let go of the beautiful girls hand with one final squeeze as they grew near the school. He sighed heavily as they turned to each other, he grabbed both of her hands, with sad, longing eyes. She frowned and pushed her bottom lip out in a pouting manner; blinking her long eyelashes.

"I'm sor-" She began sorrowfully, but Joe couldn't help himself as he stole a kiss from her, tenderly.

"Don't be." He whispered lovingly, looking sternly into her eyes. Then stepped away from her, it didn't feel nice because the coldness instantly filled the gap between them. "Your reasons are perfectly understandable. You don't want the press to pester you, and you don't want the attention from the public." He said softly, wishing the time he had with her someone magically lengthen. His words of comfort didn't lessen her frown, and then she sighed. He thought she was very cute pouting and it made him laugh lightly and he went for another kiss but she turned away shyly, and he grabbed her hands again, closing the distance between them and holding her hands together on his chest, over his beating heart, "We'll be able to tell when the time is right too, and if you're comfortable with showing our relationship public. And I'll officially be able to call you.." He kissed her hand lightly, "My girlfriend…"

"Joe.." The girl smiled shyly, blushing deeply; the way she normally did with being showered with his affection.

Joe loved making her blush, and he had been making her blush ever since she stumbled into his heart two weeks ago. He loved how her blue eyes sparkled when she would smile. For lunch, the two had snuck off campus for an exclusive lunch date. No one knew about it, and they both enjoyed the thrill of doing something so risky.

She rolled her eyes at his romantic smile, "I'm going to be late for chemistry." She said softly, not wanting to break whatever feelings were with them.

"One more kiss?" Joe raised his eyebrow with a smile in a goofy seductive way.

She laughed and nodded, cupping her hand on his cheek as he immediately took her in his arms and kissed her lovingly. She sighed contently as they parted.

"Bye Joseph…" She smiled, walking backwards; taking in every thing she could about him with the time running low.

"Bye Victoria." Joe sighed.

Then they were officially parted, which hurt his heart a little more than he liked. But sooner or later she'd come around and be comfortable with him in public. He couldn't help the little victory dance he did after re-entering the school threw door rarely ever used. A sly smile on his face, everything was going perfectly. He was secretly dating an amazing girl, and it was all under wraps and nobody suspected a thing.

"Are you… okay?" Stella walked up behind Joe, with a suppressed smile.

He grabbed his notebook, shut his locker then spun on his heels to face his best friend, "I'm okay.. I'm fine. Excellent." He answered in a dreamy voice, his mind still heavy with the thought of Victoria.

"okay." Stella laughed and brushed his attitude aside for a minute, "So where were you at lunch?"

"Oh you know." Was his reply, in a distant voice, with a very recognizable smile on his face.

Stella immediately knew what Joe was distracted by, "So Joe. Who's the girl?" She asked slyly, wanting the latest gossip.

"I can't tell you…" Joe said in the same tone, obviously smiling at the thought of whomever this mystery girl was, he looked almost like he was in a trance. He was so distracted by her, that he didn't even notice he was telling someone something that he wasn't supposed to let anyone know about.

"Oh." Stella tried to hide the hurt look, but the confusion was heard all over her voice. Since when did her best friend Joe not tell her anything, and if the pressed the subject, would it be noticeable she was jealous? _No! I'm not jealous! Stella thought frantically to herself quickly, forgetting to hide her facial expression. _

_Joe was too lost in thought to notice her facial expression. _

"_She's amazing…" Joe sighed and it felt like someone pinched Stella's heart. _

"_Who's amazing?" Nick walked up to his locker with Kevin in tow, slightly interested in Joe's love interest, "Where were you at lunch bro?"_

_Joe fell out of the clouds and hit reality. Hard. "What? Who?" He blurted thoughtlessly, trying hard to think of something to advert their attentions. _

_The franticness only interested Kevin more, "Who's amazing?" _

_Nick's curiosity was biting at Joe's unintentional bait, "Yeah Joe." He closed his locker and leaned on it with his arms crossed, "Who's the amazing girl?"_

_Joe looked at both of his brothers, then too Stella; thinking hastily of something to answer that didn't give away Victoria's identity at all, "Uhm.." He bit his lip and said the first female name that came to his mind, "Stella." He blurted out._

_Immediately, Stella blushed and stared at Joe in shock, as did his brothers. Nick looked back at Kevin with a 'know-it-all' smirk, that Kevin returned as Joe and Stella looked into each other's eyes for a few surprised moments. _

_Then he stammered, "I didn't mean.. I… I … I gotta do. Gunna.. Early." He sounded like his brain was short circuiting, and a blush formed on the performers face. Then he left the group, or at least tried too before he bumped into Macy. Stella looked downward to hide her smile from Joe's choice of words._

"_Oh I'm sorry Joe." Macy apologized, oblivious to Joe's rush to escape. "But hey, I was wondering-"_

"_Not now." Joe murmured and rushed past her._

_Macy's mouth dropped open as she watched him rudely walk away, "Well, I'd never." Macy huffed, then turned to the group, whom were all staring at Joe in the same strange confusion, "What's gotten into him?" Macy asked, the shock well heard in her voice. Everyone besides Stella shrugged. _

"_Apparently, a girl." Kevin put his hands in his pockets and leaned back against his locker. "But I've never seen him act like this, she must be amazing." _

_Macy glanced at Stella quickly so no one would notice, and she was the only one too see her wounded heart. _

"_She better be if she's worth keeping secret from his four most trusted friends." Nick made a thinking face as he tried to notice any other girl besides Stella Joe was affectionate toward, and when he came up with nothing, he came up with a plan that brightened his eyes as he turned to his older brother, "Hey big brother Kevin, are you up for some quality brother snooping brother time?"_

_Kevin really liked the idea, "It's about time you asked!" _

"_Guys." Stella started, a weird sense of best friendship, protectiveness overcame her, "Maybe Joe really likes this girl, and maybe she's not ready to announce she's dating a rockstar."_

_Everyone looked at Stella, trying to hide their astonishment. She denied every feeling about feeling more than friendship for Joe, but everyone saw threw that. She was defiantly a strong girl…She smiled convincingly at them, then the bell rang. _

"_I'm off to history." Macy sighed heavily._

"_I'll walk with you Mace." Nick called not wanting to go just as much as Macy didn't want too. _

"_I'll walk with you too." Kevin said suddenly, stepping slightly in front of Nick, in a sort of outburst motion. _

"_Uhm.. Okay." Macy shrugged happily, "The more the merrier."_

_The walk to history only took a few moments, but it was filled with satisfying chit chat until Nick and Macy entered the room. Macy got worried once she saw me with my head down on my arms on my desk._

"_Em?" Macy was quickly to my side with Nick following, concerned for Macy's friend. _

"_Yeah?" my muffled, tired voice replied without lifting my head, so was unknowing to Nick's presences and concern about me._

_When the teacher entered the room, Nick went to sit down. When Mr. H started his lecture I decided to lift my head tiredly, and rested my chin on my palm. Macy was alarmed when she saw the bags under my eyes. _

"_You look terrible." Macy whispered as Mr. H started collecting yesterdays assignment. _

_I narrowed my eyes at her, "Thanks." I snapped back._

"_I meant you look really tired." Macy replied defensively._

_I sighed, 'Sorry." I muttered, then yawned. _

"_How much sleep did you even get?" Macy asked._

"_I didn't." I replied bluntly, resting my head back down on my arms. _

_Macy frowned, "Why?" _

"_Vikki demanded new songs for that talent show thing next week." I rubbed my eyes, as my eye lids were becoming heavier by the passing minute. _

_Macy suddenly hated Victoria with a passion if she didn't already. "This is called abuse. She's abusing your talents!" _

"_Ms Misa. Turn around. Face the front of the class room." Mr. H snapped and Macy spun around in her desk quicker than a tornado. She handed him her papers before he could yell at her further, then he proceeded to me, and stared at me as I stared back._

"_And where are your papers Ms. Olsen?" His one eye got a bit bigger than the other, and I just shrugged. _

"_I didn't do it." I answered bluntly. I heard little gasps of shock from a few people, I always handed my work in on time. _

_He shook his head and moved on, when in truth, I didn't really care. Through the entire period of class, I kept falling asleep on my desk, but Mr. H kept yelling at me so I couldn't stay asleep. Come to think of it, I didn't look at Nick once. I was normally a positive person, but with no sleep, I don't think anyone is. _

_With five minutes Macy tapped my shoulder, taking me from my sixth attempt of sleep. I slowly looked up at her, knowing I had to come to terms I was never going to succeed at sleeping. _

"_You need to tell her to stop treating you like this." Macy said sternly, "She's abusing your talents."_

"_I like writing music." I contradicted her without really intending too. _

"_But there's a time to tell someone no. You're falling behind in classes, losing sleep, and you haven't been spending time with your friends much either."_

"_It's not like that." I retorted on the edge of aggressiveness. _

"_You know it's true."_

"_No. It's not. I love writing music, and if we do make it big then I won't even need school." I replied bitterly. _

_Then the bell rang, "You're not going to drop out are you?" She asked in shock. _

_That was a ridiculous question, of course I wasn't going too. But I was too irritated to really want to answer her back, so I let myself get lost in the sea of students, thinking about going home sick. But I knew if Macy Misa had the chance, she was going to try and do something about this whole situation with Victoria. _


End file.
